


dance with the dogs

by FULLM3T4LH34RT



Series: Mayhemanic fics and shit [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Fan Adventures, Original Work
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Mayhemanic, Mayhemanic (fanventure), Pix (mayhemanic), Pix Sanctum, junie the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FULLM3T4LH34RT/pseuds/FULLM3T4LH34RT
Summary: pix sees his lands consorts for the first time.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Mayhemanic fics and shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801390
Kudos: 1





	dance with the dogs

**Author's Note:**

> hi

"OH MY GOD"   
a scream rings out through the Land of Shrines and Wishes.  
"THERES SO MANY DOGS!!!" pix screams, collapsing on the ground and laughing as dogs big and small swarm him and bark around his body.

the dogs are all the same shade of bright yellow, but seem to all be different breeds, and pix gasps as he sees a swarm of puppies running across the golden field.  
he grabs his phone out of his pocket, crying tears of joy as the puppies dance around, tails wagging and peets tapping and tumbling.

he pesters his friends the same message of:  
'DOGHS;;;SO MANY FUCJINGIJG DOGS'  
and brings up the camera app, filling his camera roll with pictures of golden yellow dogs with shimmering fur and big green eyes, filled with only love.

the dogs swim in the rivers, help pix pick up the wish papers, leaving tiny teethmarks on the delicate papers and wag their tails and he sobs, hands cramping with the strain of petting every single dog he sees.

he giggles as an especially small puppy wiggles onto his lap and curls up there, and even the imps he sees are petting the dogs. the puppy's eyes are bright blue, filled with love and affection.

pix names her junie, and picks her up and places her in a small moving doggy bed he alchemized, and he brings her with him everywhere (that isn't dangerous, that is)

junie grows bigger every day, chubby and fluffy.   
he texts his friends, calling her his daughter.

even after he godtiers, he brings her with him, even to the new world him and his friends created, and watches her grow older and larger, but she never loses her puppylike happiness.  
she lives as long as he does, he knows in the back of his mind that she will only die when he does, and he cherishes her.

dogs really are mans best friend.


End file.
